Pokemon Ranger: Fiore's Adventures
by ToughRedFirePyro1
Summary: Solana Sunstone is from Hoenn and has come to Fiore in order to become a proper Pokemon Ranger, but certain things take a turn she didn't expect. Looks like Solana's welcome to Fiore is just a kick. SPENCER WINS! FIC IS OFFICIALLY SPENLANA AS OF NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Pyro: Hey guys, this is a Pokémon Ranger story!

Maniac: Tomboyish, Manga-Obsessing, Pokémon Worshipping, Otaku…

Pyro: Ok, what crawled up your ass and died?

Maniac: You just broke your boyfriend's heart!

Pyro: Well, he treated my almost-brother like shit so yeah…

Maniac: *sigh* But did you have to kick him in the balls and sock him in the face?

Pyro: …Yes…

Maniac: Just when I thought you were becoming a girl…

Disclaimer: ToughRedFirePyro1 doesn't own Pokémon, only the plot.

Pokémon Ranger

A thirteen year-old girl leapt off the boat and on the harbor of Fall City.

"LAND, sweet LAND!" She called out, lying on the cool cement. The other people leaving the boat gave the girl wearing the slightly loose Ring Town Pokémon Ranger uniform odd stares.

Solana ignored the stares and ran out of the harbor and to the stairs and balanced herself to walk along the wall that towered over the ocean. Solana took a deep breath and…

"TODAY IS THE DAY! I'M GOING TO BECOME A POKÉMON RANGER TODAY! I WILL BE THE GREATEST RANGER IN FIORE AND BECOME A TOP RANGER! I, SOLANA SUNSTONE, PROMISE THAT NEXT TIME I GO HOME IN HOENN, I WILL GO AS A TOP RANGER AND PROVE TO MY FAMILY THAT A POKÉMON RANGER ISN'T INFERIOR!" Solana shouted out at the top of her lungs at the sea. Solana was completely oblivious to the people giving her even more odd stares. A group of tourists were glaring at her.

"PARDON ME!" The tour guide yelled out. Solana looked back at the aggravated man.

"Sorry, but I have to scream out my dreams at the ocean so they can come true, Mr. Trickster said that if I scream them out to the ocean, my dreams will come true." Solana replied before returning to her shouting.

"I WILL BECOME THE BEST POKÉMON RANGER THAT THERE IS, AND WILL NOT BE DISCOURAGED BY MY FAMILY'S THOUGHTS OF POKÉMON RANGERS! I WILL PROVE THAT ALL PROFESSIONS; TRAINERS, COORDINATERS, BREEDERS, AND RANGERS ARE ALL EQUALS! THAT IS MY PROMISE!" Solana breathed heavily after all of her screaming and jumped down from the wall and easily landed the five feet without fear of jumping the height.

Solana ran past the tour guide and the tourists and towards the upper part of the south of Fall City and began to scan the area.

"Now, where the hell is Spencer…" Solana muttered, referring to the Pokémon Ranger that she's been writing letters to for over seven months with. She looked around and lazily noted that a group of kids were cowering nearby a wooden crate…

That was moving.

Solana did a double-take and blinked. Yup, the crate was definitely moving. Solana ran up to the group of kids and the crate and began to inspect the crate.

Solana heard noises from the crate and lifted the crate up. A small Plusle poked his head out and ran away from the crate while glaring evil black flames of doom at its former wooden prison. The Plusle ran away from the group of kids and one teenager after glaring enough. A boy with a blue hat sighed in relief.

"Phew, if that was an Ekans, I would've fainted!" The boy cried out in relief. The other kids all laughed and Solana smiled slightly. She put down the crate and began to walk over to the main part of Fall City to look for Spencer. Just when she turned the corner, she saw a guy about five years her senior wearing a uniform similar to her own with bluish-green hair.

"Hey, you're the letter-writer right?" Spencer asked. Solana nodded. Spencer looked her over and Solana started to squirm in her spot.

"Your uniform looks a little big on the sides, is it OK?" Spencer asked. Solana nodded. If there was one thing she liked, it was baggy clothing.

"Oh, well then other than that, you look OK." Solana opened her mouth to talk—

A loud Pokémon cry echoed through the area. The two Ringtown Rangers looked towards the source, only to find that it was out of their sight.

"It came from over there!" Spencer called out. The two of them ran towards the main part of Fall City to find the Plusle from earlier being chased by a Houndoom. Solana blinked.

"Huh, I studied where Pokémon in Fiore lived, but I didn't know that it was possible that a Pokémon from the Jungle Ruins could be found over at Fall City…" Solana muttered under her breath.

The Houndoom launched a fire attack at Plusle that Solana recognized as Ember. The Plusle dodged and ran behind Solana and stuck out its tongue at the Houndoom. Solana sweat dropped. _'Oh yeah, make it worse, why don't you!'_

"This doesn't look good. That Houndoom appears to be highly agitated. That Plusle must've angered it. I bet it played some harmless prank that didn't go over well." Spencer said. Solana nodded. She knew from experience how mischievous a Plusle could be. But a Minun AND a Plusle were even worse. Their abilities from being together would give them even more stamina and make them near-unstoppable pranksters.

Like when the time wild Plusle and Minun effectively ruined Solana's five-year-old birthday party.

But that's another story which will be told later on.

Right now, she was focusing on the fact that a Houndoom (which shouldn't even be here in the first place) was chasing around a Plusle that was now latched to her leg and she was soon to be caught in the crossfire.

"Hey, catch!" Spencer called, throwing a cellphone-like object her way that she dreamed about holding for _**years **_now. The Capture Styler, oh Kami-sama bless her soul and let her fly, because by lord, she was holding the freaking Capture Styler.

"Halle-freaking -lujah, a Capture Styler!" Solana whooped out before throwing it in the air, swirling and catching it with the Capture Disc cocked. Spencer sweat dropped a bit about her enthusiasm. He was happy to hold a Capture Styler, but technically, she wasn't a real Pokémon Ranger _**yet**_.

"Hey Sol, relax, we still have to catch these Pokémon…" Spencer called out. Solana blinked.

"Oh yeah… Let's do this! CAPTURE ON!" Solana responded, easily using the Capture Stylus like it wasn't her first time holding it. Solana easily guided the Disc towards the Plusle and circled the Pokémon with two loops that seemed almost invisible to the eye. 'Capture Complete' appeared on the screen before Spencer could ask her about her knowledge of the uses of the Stylus.

Spencer blinked and ignored this, turning to easily capture the Houndoom and releasing it, Solana following. Once the Pokemon were released, they turned to face each other.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask how you knew how to work the Stylus." Solana just shrugged.

"I truthfully had no idea. I just pressed the button that said 'Start Capture' and used basic knowledge from there." Solana informed. Spencer sighed.

"So, anyway, usually you would have to go through a test and stuff, but screw the test. You did just fine, so read the Pokémon Ranger's Pledge and put your signature. You're a natural Ranger." Spencer said. Solana ripped the paper and pen from his grip and scribbled her name not-so-neatly before thrusting it back to his palm.

"NOW can we go to Ringtown?" Solana asked. Spencer nodded.

"Get over here and hold on to me." Spencer said. Solana cautiously put her arm around his abdominal. Spencer scowled and pulled her arms so they wrapped around him.

"Trust me; you don't want to fall from the height we're flying at." Spencer muttered at her flushing face, "All right, Fearow, do your thing!"

Out of nowhere, a brown Fearow swooped down and grabbed Spencer before flying a great height so all of Fiore can be seen. Solana awed at the sight, not bothering to attend to the fact that left leg seemed just a _**bit**_ heavier than normal.

The two Pokémon Rangers landed (a bit too soon from Solana's perspective) and Solana looked around, not noticing she was still latched tightly to Spencer's middle. The Ringtown Ranger Base doors opened to see a boy roughly Solana's age with dark blue hair and a female Minun.

"Hey Lead—"The boy started, before noticing Solana.

"Err, Solana…" Spencer trailed off. Solana snapped out of her daze and gave an intelligent 'oh' before letting go.

"Hi, I'm Solana Sunstone. The new Ranger that wrote letters to you guys for the last couple of months. You're either Lunick, the sarcastic guy who has the trademark shit-eating grin, or you're Murph, the guy who has ADHD or something and never-ending stamina or something." Solana spouted out. Spencer smiled sheepishly. Maybe he _**did**_ write those things, but it was true.

"I'm Lunick Mo—Wait, did you say you were a Sunstone?" Lunick asked, his eyes narrowing, "Your dark red eyes…"

"Yes I'm a Sunstone." Solana responded, "Why? It's not like you're a… Hold on, dark blue hair and gray eyes… You're a..."

"_**You're going DOWN!**_" The two thirteen-year-old Ringtown Rangers yelled before promptly tackling each other and trying to beat each other with wrestling moves and occasional swings.

Spencer blinked.

However, not after long, both blue haired teens were somehow… electrocuted and lying on the ground in heaps.

Spencer looked over and saw the Plusle from earlier fleeing the scene.

"So THAT'S why my leg felt heavy!" Solana proclaimed.

"Wow, so you _just _found a Pokémon on your leg? You must be ditzy-even for a Sunstone!" Lunick retorted. Solana growled and they continued to wrestle once more.

"At least I'm not some moon-psycho!"

"Shut the hell up, you stupid sun-freak!"

"Go to hell, moon-psycho!"

"I'll meet you there, sun-freak!"

"SCREW YOU, MOONSTONE!"

"BITE ME, SUNSTONE!"

Spencer growled and separated the two before smacking their heads together and dragging them back into the Ranger Base.

Pyro: Did you expect me to make a plain romance right off the bat? As if.

Maniac: Why couldn't I have been part of a _**normal**_ girl?

Pyro: Well, where's the fun in that? Plus, there's a reason for Solana and Lunick's behaviors towards each other which will be part of the story.

Maniac: Anyway, shouldn't you be studying for finals?

Pyro: I'll just do a little cramming; I'll wing a big portion of the test anyway.

Solana: Can I just borrow your Fire Sword of Doom and kick the Moonstone's ass?

Pyro: Just keep this one, so we each have one to torture the water-freak (Maniac) and the Moonstone with! *Hands Solana spare Fire Sword of Doom*

Solana: *Takes Fire Sword of Doom* Thanks. GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, MOONSTONE!

Lunick: SCREW YOU, SUNSTONE!

Pyro & Maniac: You would.

Solana & Lunick: STFU.

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pyro: Hey guys, new chapter, but I've been feeling pretty bored lately…

Maniac: Oh really?

Pyro: Yeah, I finished my sketchbook, I'm on my last week of school, no more work, I finished all of my books, and I have no plans for the summer…

Maniac: Does life really keep you _**that**_ busy?

Pyro: I'm a very easily bored person.

Pyro: I don't own Pokémon unless I find out that I'm Japanese and Satoshi Tajiri is my long-lost relative that magically wants to give me Pokémon. But sadly, that's not going to happen any time soon…

Pokémon Ranger: Fiore's Adventure's

Spencer flung the two thirteen-year-old Rangers into the Base and his eye twitched when they shook of their shock and began to wrestle not even two seconds after.

Murph was staring at the two before turning to the Spencer.

"Why are they?—"

"I don't even know myself." Spencer responded before calling the senior Ringtown Rangers from upstairs to help break the two apart.

Although, the two Rangers couldn't stop the two's verbal insults towards each other.

"YOU SUCK MOONSTONE, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE ANNOYING AS HELL?"

Spencer's eye twitched in irritation. He walked up to both and hit them over the head with a Styler.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? ARCEUS, YOU TWO SOUND LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" Spencer shouted in irritation.

The two Rangers both scowled and refused to meet each other's eyes, instead settling for glaring at the floor.

"Listen, Solana Lunick, and Murph, ALL of you go the room that you three are sharing with each other and when you guys come out, try to at least get along." Spencer told the three who nodded and walked to the Ranger Dorms. Only after one step did Solana freeze.

"I'm sharing a room with two _**guys**_?" Solana asked Spencer. Spencer nodded.

"The rooms are shared of the new Rangers every couple of years. Helen and Kevin over here share a room with Sara; Janine shares a room with Abigail and Christian, and you three share a room." Spencer listed. Solana scowled.

"In the last hour, I flew a 50 foot drop, got electrocuted, and now I have to share a room with two guys. Arceus, have mercy on my soul." Solana muttered to herself before following the two to their shared room.

Once they went into their room, Solana picked the bed that was obviously hers by the lack of decoration and began to take out a rolled up 'Ranger Gazette' edition from her pocket and read through it. Lunick took out his Nintendo to play 'Mario and Luigi: Bowser's inside Story'. Murph rolled his eyes and took out his Journal and began to write.

Fifteen minutes after, Spencer opened the door to see all three of them on the floor playing 'Pokepoly' with Solana in the lead, Lunick growling and trying to catch up, and Murph close behind at his own pace. Solana finished her magazine, Lunick's Nintendo ran out of battery, and Murph's pencil broke and he didn't have a sharpener.

They became bored enough to play this game together.

"Alright, 500Poke Murph, cough it up." Solana said. Murph handed her the money and watched her easily gain more and more Poke each turn.

Solana has discovered that Murph was a good person that was easy to stick around. Lunick was… tolerable. For a Moonstone, at least.

"Man Solana, are you planning to break the bank?" Spencer started. "You know, if you let go of this Ranger thing at one time in your life, you could do pretty well with industry takeover."

Solana smiled up at Spencer and Lunick growled under his breath.

"Anyway Solana, you have your very first mission. Come to the lobby to find out what it is." Spencer told the new Ranger who nodded before sprinting to the lobby. Spencer sighed.

"Man, Larry somehow manages to lose his Taillow at the most convenient of times for new Rangers…" Spencer chuckled. Lunick smirked and Murph rolled his eyes. They all had to capture Larry's Taillow at least once and it was one of the most boring missions they had so far.

Spencer walked out to see Solana talking with Abby, the Operator, while sitting casually on the counter. Spencer grimaced slightly.

"Aw, come on 'Lana, I eat off that counter. Butt off will ya?" Spencer teased. Solana rolled her eyes before taking her sweet time talking to Abby and slowly jumping down from the counter. Spencer scowled.

"Oh, hardy har, har 'Lana." Spencer muttered. The doors to the Ranger Base slid open to reveal a middle-aged, panicking man.

"My darling Pokémon is alone in Lyra Forest, Spencer; you're the only one skilled enough to capture it!" The man shouted and ran towards Spencer, knocking down Solana in the process.

Solana has officially decided that she hated that man, whoever he was.

Pyro: Alright, so far, I'm deciding between Spencer/Solana and a love-hate Lunick/Solana later on in the story. Vote in the reviews.

Maniac: Go to sleep already.

Pyro: Go screw yourself.

Solana: I'm not sure if that's possible without a pocket-pussy.

Spencer: *Thinks about the concept* Well… unless he had a clone machine, it could be possible with certain surgery…

Maniac: *eye twitch* *turns to Pyro* you are an insane author.

Pyro: IDC. AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Pyro: *Whistles* only had this story for ten days, but I didn't expect to get so many reviews, favorites, alerts, etc.

Maniac: Yeah, but did you notice that your other two stories have NO reviews?

Pyro: Screw you. Anyway, since the new Remote Controlled Disclaimer Guy blew up in my story, 'Eevee's Dark Journey', go find the catalogue and get a new one. Turbo Delivery, Command Obeying, Argue Free, and Built-In Coffee Machine. I want Edition number 13.

Maniac:*On the phone* yeah, you see, she wants the Command Obeying and Argue Free Disclaimer Guy with a Built-In Coffee Machine. No, not Edition 7, she wants Edition 13. Yeah, Turbo Delivery and please don't drop it through the roof this time. Alright, I'm pretty sure we'll talk within the next two chapters Fred. Bye.

*Nearby window breaks and giant box flies in*

Disclaimer Guy Catalogue Delivery Guy:*Head comes in through same window* Fred said not to drop it through the roof this time. Here's the new Disclaimer Guy Pyro. That'll be $45.00.

Pyro:*Eye twitches* The Disclaimer Guy will be paid with your salary along with the cost of the broken window, Maniac. Now open the Disclaimer Guy from the box.

Disclaimer: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon. Here is a regular with extra foam.*Hands Pyro the coffee*

Pyro: Good. *Drinks coffee*

BTW, I'm taking votes for the pairing until chapter 10! Spencer/Solana: 1 Lunick/Solana: 0

For whichever pairing has the best score at the moment will have a hint in the chapter being written!

Also thanks to Friendly Kitty and imabeemee for reviewing! You guys rock!

Chapter 3

The middle-aged man continued to talk to Spencer about how important this mission was and how he was the only Ranger that was skilled enough to capture his Pokémon and how failure was not an option. The man was completely oblivious to Solana glaring holes into the back of his head.

Abby sighed.

"That's Larry, Solana. He's a bit eccentric and annoying, but he always puts his Pokémon first." Abby explained. Solana growled.

"Please don't tell me that finding his Pokémon is my mission…" Solana muttered.

"Hey Solana, you heard that! Go to Lyra Forest and find Larry's missing Pokémon! Don't fear failure!" Spencer encouraged.

Solana just had to curse inwardly.

"WHAT? I come to the Leader because he's the most trustworthy Ranger here, and he puts a rookie for my important Mission! This is the least trustworthy face I've seen, yet she's supposed to find my darling?" Larry yelled out before storming out of the Ranger Base.

Solana growled and was restrained by Abby to go chase after Larry and sock him in the mouth.

"Hey Solana, relax. Larry says some nasty things, but right now, his daughter is in her rebellious phase and his wife died a year ago. His Pokémon is all he has, so he blows things out of proportion when it concerns his Pokémon. Don't listen to what he said, I read all your letters until I memorized them and you are extremely trustworthy!" Spencer encouraged. Solana still kept a scowl, but got a little red.

"Let me just get this over with. The quicker I finish this mission, the better." Solana grumbled. Abby let go of Solana and watched the two Rangers leave the Base.

Once the two got to Lyra Forest, they were greeted with Larry tapping his foot impatiently at the entrance of Lyra Forest.

"Another reason that you're untrustworthy, you can't make it on time!" Larry accused. Solana growled, but Spencer intervened.

"I'm sorry Larry, it's my fault. I stole Solana away for a few moments on our way here." Spencer explained. Larry glared, but didn't say anything.

"So what's your Pokémon anyway?" Solana asked.

"Umm, it's classy and clunky, very domesticated with such cute details… It's on the tip of my tongue… It's a Pokémon, that's what I'm trying to say!" Larry blurted out. Solana's left eye twitched at the 'helpful' information.

"Whatever, I'll go find it." Solana muttered. Spencer tagged along; not wanting to hear how unworthy Solana was from Larry with the excuse that he was going to watch over her very first Mission.

Solana walked around and caught all the different kinds of Pokémon nearby her, in hopes that one of them was the Pokémon Larry was missing. Spencer complimented her Capturing Skills.

Solana walked back to Larry with a Zigzagoon, Chikorita, and a Mudkip following her.

"Are any of these Pokémon yours?" Solana asked. Larry shook his head.

"Didn't you listen to what I said at all? None of these Pokémon matches my description!" Larry cried out. Solana glared and left to find a Pokémon that she might've missed.

She caught sight of something red resting in the trees. A closer look revealed a Taillow. With no second thoughts, Solana released her Pokémon and captured the Taillow.

"Great job finding Larry's Taillow; I actually knew the entire time but wanted to see how you would deal with the situation." Spencer shut up when he saw Solana glare.

"You knew the entire time?" Solana hissed out.

Spencer gulped.

"Err… Yeah…"

…

"Owww, Mercy Solana! Good Arceus, it wasn't that bad!" Spencer yelped as Solana put her Leader into an arm bar.

=+=After Several Citizens Intervened=+=

Once Taillow was returned to Larry and he apologized, Solana and Spencer walked to the Base with painful silence.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Spencer asked. Solana glared.

"Try fifty-thousand."

"Mew, 'Lana, really…"

"Well it's your own damned fault for—" Solana was interrupted as she bumped into an elderly man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Solana said. The old man smiled.

"It's alright. Oh were you two having a lover's spat?" The old man asked.

"Err, well no…" Solana responded awkwardly.

"Then is one of you about to ask the other out?" Spencer choked on his own spit that time.

"No…" Solana blushed.

"Then are you two maybe Rangers that are on your way back to the Base?"

…

"I actually knew the entire time, but I thought it would be funny to mess with you two young people." The old man cackled. Solana and Spencer blinked, still a little red in the face.

"Uh, alright then sir; have a good evening, then." Solana said before walking back to the Base in awkward silence.

Solana walked into the Base to find lunch ready to be served and grinned before running to take a seat and dig into the food. The other residents in the Base stared before cracking up.

"So, 'Lana, how was your first mission?" Murph asked knowingly. Solana rolled her eyes.

"Do not want to talk about that wild Taillow-chase." Solana muttered.

"Not to mention on the way back, this old guy—" Solana started before Spencer clamped his hand firmly on her mouth.

"Yeah, this, err—old guy, um…Needed help picking up his glasses…?" Spencer offered. Lunick rolled his eyes.

"That's total Tauros-shit. I bet it was Old Man Ben. You know the guy that's always saying things to freak people out." Lunick guessed.

Solana pulled Spencer's hand off.

"Yeah, he thought that—" Spencer once again, covered her mouth with his hand.

Solana rolled her eyes and spit her half-chewed food into Spencer's hand, which pulled back like he just got burnt.

"Anyway—"

A loud array of Pokémon cries and shouting from outside interrupted Solana. The Rangers immediately rushed outside.

"Can't that Arceus-forsaken Plusle not get into so much trouble in one day?" Solana hissed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyro: This is my most popular story so far… Maybe I should make a Spencer/Solana one-shot soon…

Maniac: Anyway, the score is Spencer: 2 Lunick: 0.

Pyro: Looks like Spencer is in the league, so I'll give another moment in this chapter!

Maniac: I think the Disclaimer Guy is giving you too much coffee…

Pyro: Nonsense!

…

Pyro: Hey Maniac?

Maniac: Yeah?

Pyro:*Glomp Attack*I wuv you, nice half!

Maniac: …

Pyro: …Yup too much coffee… And I don't own Pokémon…

Chapter 4

Low and behold, the Plusle from earlier that day was outside and running from Larry's Taillow, who pecked mercilessly on the little Cheering Pokémon. Once the Plusle saw Solana it ran towards her and hid behind her leg.

'_Why does this Plusle always choose __**me **__as a human shield?' _Solana thought, referring to how Plusle hid from the Houndoom in Fall City.

"Solana, you have to catch Taillow and calm it down!" Spencer told her. Solana easily captured the Taillow and it calmed down considerably. Larry came running to the scene soon after.

"Larry, would you mind explaining what happened?" Lunick asked.

"Well, I was so overjoyed that Taillow returned that I pet it's beautiful feathers, told him how wonderful he was, how much I missed hearing his chirps, that I guess Plusle got a bit jealous. It began to pester my precious Taillow until Taillow just began to chase Plusle all over." Larry explained, momentarily drifting off when he was talking about his Taillow.

"Hey Plusle, apologize to Taillow." Solana ordered. Plusle jumped, but easily gave a scowl.

"You used me as a human shield today. _**Twice**_. So apologize. Now." Solana shot at the Pokémon who grumbled, but went up to the Taillow with a 'Plah, Plah' anyhow. Taillow was satisfied and left with Larry.

…

"Hey Solana, you don't have a Partner Pokémon, right?" Spencer asked. Solana shook her head.

"No, why?"

…

"OH, HELL NO! THAT LITTLE PRANKSTER CAN'T BE MY NEW PARTNER POKÉMON!" Solana yelled out in realization. Plusle's left eye twitched and used a Thunderbolt attack on Solana.

Plusle let out a string of 'Plah, Plah's that nobody but Solana could understand.

'_I never said I wanted to be your Partner anyway, you blue-dye-job.' _

Solana narrowed her eyes.

"My hair happens to be natural and from my dead mom, you little rat." Solana hissed out.

'_Is your non-existent rack from her as well?'_

Solana turned to Spencer.

"No. Absolutely, positively, no." Solana told her Leader.

"Solana, despite the attitude, I'm sure that that Plusle wants to be babied." Spencer insisted. Solana sighed and bent down to meet Plusle.

"Hey, look, you used me as a human shield. Both times I could have died. One time being burnt to a crisp and the other being pecked to death, and I bet you aren't done with your pranks. So… if you be my Partner Pokémon, you…Are free to use me as a human shield." Solana offered. Spencer, Lunick, Murph and the other Rangers in the background sweat dropped.

'_Deal, Blue.'_ The Plusle responded.

"I'm gonna call you Prank for that Blue comment right there." Solana shot back. Prank just shrugged.

'_Fine, I call you Blue, you call me Prank. Good enough for me.'_

+-=-+Line Break+-=-+

"Ok, Solana, let's go through this one more time…" Spencer muttered, sitting next to the picture book to explain the Paralyze Poke Assist.

"First, you draw loops to fill up the Partner Gauge," Spencer said, turning to a poorly drawn picture of a…Bellsprout? In a circle? What was that half-yellow, half-grey bar in the corner?

"Then, you keep filling it up until it's full," Spencer continued, turning to the same bar, but completely yellow with lines emphasizing it.

"Finally, you call on your Plusle and it electrocutes the Target Pokémon." Spencer finalized turning to the last picture. The same Bellsprout was covered with… Yellow zigzags?

"Understand now?" Spencer asked.

…

"How do I understand with those pre-school-like drawings?" Solana asked, with Prank nodding his head.

'_One thing that Blue and I have in common is that we both know your drawings suck.'_

"I knew Lunick should've taught you, he has a freaking Minun, so it would be easy for him…"

00000XXX00000

"_I'm not teaching that stupid Sunstone, much less talking to her for a minute." Lunick answered stubbornly._

"_Come on, Lunick, teach her."_

"_Why don't you teach her, or I could tell the entire base how Old Man Ben thought that you two were—"_

"_FINE!"_

00000XXX00000

Spencer sighed in frustration.

…

Solana burst out laughing along with Prank. Spencer looked at her weird.

"We knew the entire time, but we wanted to see how many times you would take until you gave up and left. You owe me five Pecha berries, Prank. He beat twenty." Solana told her Partner who just continued to laugh.

'_Whatever! That was so funny on the 15__th__ time though! He almost pulled out all of his hair!' _Prank laughed. Spencer just scowled and threw Solana over his shoulder in classic potato sack style.

"Shut up! Let's just go to dinner! I spent four hours explaining to you, dammit!" Spencer growled. Inside the dining room were all of the Rangers and their Partners. Prank went to sit beside a Minun (Lunick's Partner) and a Fearow (Spencer's Partner). Spencer dumped Solana in the first chair he could find and sank into his chair, immediately mauling all the food on his plate.

"Hey Spencer, what crawled up your ass and died?" Abby asked. Solana smirked.

"He—"

"Solana, don't you freaking dare." Spencer glared at her. Solana's smirk widened.

"He what?" Abby asked. Solana held her index finger to her lips with a wink.

"Secret~" Solana sang out. Spencer's eyes narrowed. Prank gave out a knowing chuckle.

Solana began her eating habit of completely swallowing her meal whole.

Solana dropped her utensils five minutes later and looked up to see the whole base looking at her in amazement.

"Seconds please."

Everybody just had to laugh.

"Man, 'Lana, you got a stronger stomach than Murphy over here." Abby said, handing her a plate of food, which she completed within a couple of minutes.

"Bleh, I'm tired. Night guys, I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Same. Good night."

+-=-Line Break-=-+

Spencer sat in the light of the lobby, finishing his report for the day. He always had trouble looking back to remember what happened for the day. Memory just wasn't one of his strong points.

"Spence, why are you up so late?"

Spencer looked up to see Solana, holding a steaming mug with the words 'I only wake up for COFFEE' labeled on it and completely decked out in pajamas. A pair of black boxer shorts with red Cubone skulls and a matching black baggy shirt with a red Cubone outline and the words 'Don't Pick Bone With Me' in red.

"I could ask the same thing."

"Just couldn't sleep." Spencer smirked.

"I didn't think that was possible considering you ate five servings of food."

"Shut up. So what's your excuse?" Solana asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm just finishing up reports for the Ranger Union. My memory sucks though." Spencer replied. Solana looked over his shoulder. Spencer could get a waft of her drink from her breath. Hot chocolate.

"Don't forget to write down that Larry's Taillow was lost in the trees on the west side of Lyra Forest. Also, the new Capture Challenge should be ready in about three weeks at most." Solana mentioned. Spencer snapped out of his daze and wrote down the information.

"I have really good memory." Solana explained.

Spencer wrote down the information that Solana relayed to him. By the time they finished, it was a bit after midnight. Solana let out a yawn.

"I'm gonna go sleep now. You should do the same, Spence." Solana told her leader. Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, whatever 'Lana."


	5. Chapter 5

Pyro: *Beaming with pride* Yo! I feel so awesome!

Maniac: Self- confidence is a good thing in life. Why do you feel so proud?

Pyro: I just finished a painting of a Phoenix, which turned out great! And my stories are doing pretty well too!

Maniac: Most of them except 'Aki and Lightning' which has absolutely no reviews at all.

Pyro: You're right… Even my new one-shot got a review, but Aki and Lightning fails. There are so many Rescue Team fanfics out there, people don't even want to read the good ones anymore…

Maniac: Let's just do another great chapter. Oh and WE NEED MORE VOTES! Spencer: 2 Lunick: 0 at this rate, Lunick will lose pitifully.

Pyro: I sadly don't own Pokémon, but maybe my parents _**will **_buy it for me this year off of eBay.

*This chapter was partially inspired off of my one-shot.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Lunick and Murph walked into the dining room for breakfast with Lunick holding his left eye and Murph cupping his right cheek. They opened the fridge and took one icepack for each.

"What happened to you two?" Abby asked, with a cup of apple juice in her hand. Lunick scowled.

"Stupid Sunstone happened, that's what." Lunick growled out, lifting the icepack to reveal a black eye.

"We tried to wake her up, but she only got up for five seconds to throw things at us. She hit me with my Styler and nailed Lunick with his own Nintendo. I think she was up late last night, because she went back to sleep instantly." Murph explained. Abby nodded.

"Now that you mention it, Spencer isn't up yet either. Maybe she hung out with him last night." Abby suggested. Lunick blinked and got a lecherous smirk.

"Spencer was **already** getting it on with the new Ranger? He is a sly dog." Lunick told the two. Abby sighed and ran a hand through her shoulder-length brown hair and Murph smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah Lunick, but you couldn't get any at all if you tried, so shut the hell up." Spencer grumbled, biting into an apple. Lunick growled and muttered how 'Leaders shouldn't be whoring around with their Rangers' or something of that manner.

"And anyway, 'Lana was just helping me with my reports. You guys know I have suckish memory, and she was helping me." Spencer paused to look around. "Hey, where is 'Lana anyhow?"

"Still sleeping, when we tried to wake her, she threw stuff at us. We're lucky that she didn't notice that she was sleeping next to the baseball bat or we would be knocked out." Murph told Spencer. Spencer nodded and headed towards the coffee machine and poured the prior made coffee into Solana's mug. The same one she had last night. Spencer then left the room and returned five minutes later with his old football helmet and placed it on his head.

"If I die, tell Fearow I ate the last Nanab berry."

In the next five minutes, the three winced from the extensive amount of crashes, bangs, and curse words pouring from the sleeping quarters. Spencer soon returned with Solana over his shoulder like how he carried her yesterday with her smashing his helmet-clad head over with the baseball bat that she had recently found.

"Ow—hey—Solana—CHILL!" Spencer yelled through hits. Solana only growled and continued with more force than before.

"Solana—I'll—give—you—coffee—and—pancakes." Spencer offered, resisting the urge to lie down.

…

No more migraine. Solana stopped hitting him and only hung with the bat in her grip.

Spencer made no haste to put her down and take the bat from her hand and give it to Lunick.

"Burn the damned thing. Find a Torchic or a Combusken, I don't care, just burn the thing to hell." Spencer told Lunick who nodded and took his Styler before leaving.

"Spence, coffee and pancakes, remember?" Solana told her recovering Leader, who was now removing his badly dented helmet. Spencer sighed and went to get her food.

Abby sighed.

"I still don't know how you managed to give Lunick a black eye with a Nintendo DS." Solana blinked.

"With enough force and proper aim, it's possible."

000***X_ Line Break _X***000

By noon, food seemed to keep Solana calm. She helped out Abby by capturing and bringing necessary Pokémon so their data could be entered into the Base computers. At one o'clock, Spencer told Solana she had a mission.

"Your mission is to escort Prof Hastings to Fall City. My Fearow is apparently mad at me for admitting that I ate the last Nanab berry and refuses to fly for today. Go through Lyra Forest and soon after that, Krokka Tunnel and soon after that, you should be in Fall City." Spencer explained. Solana nodded and looked at Prof Hastings.

"Let's hurry up and go! Let's not make any haste, Solana!" Prof Hastings cried out. Solana nodded and walked out with the Professor. They steadily made their way out of Ringtown and into Lyra Forest, where a Bellsprout jumped out of the bushes.

Solana quickly captured the Bellsprout before any of the leaf-blade-things cut her Capture Line. Once the Bellsprout was calm and at ease, Prof Hastings did a brief intro on Grass Poke Assists that she had completely blocked out.

"Would you like me to repeat that, Solana?" Prof Hastings asked. Solana shook her head. She held up her Styler with a smile.

"I got all of the information in the glossary of the Styler. You should know of course, considering that _**you**_ designed it after all." Solana told the professor who merely nodded his head.

"You seem to already be familiar with your Styler, that's good, that's good." Prof Hastings complimented. Solana smiled and they continued on their way to Fall City.

Solana continued on her way and suddenly pushed Hastings over and ducked to dodge a sudden blast of water.

"What in the name of Mew?" Hastings spat out, and looked over to see Solana already capturing the Mudkip and noted her capturing style. Fast to confuse the Pokémon, but not too fast to scare the Pokémon. This style was similar to Spencer's in a way…

Once Solana caught Mudkip, he told her about Water Poke Assists (which she once again ignored) and Hastings just sighed. Solana reminded him of Spencer too much. They just continued on their way to walk past a Torchic and see some Bundled Hay in their path.

Solana's eye twitched.

"Why is there a - never mind." Solana mumbled. She backtracked towards the Torchic and captured the Pokémon before using a Target Clear on the Bundled Hay. When the Torchic left, Solana and Hastings continued on their way, until they saw a Fallen Log. Solana shrugged and merely climbed over it.

"Well, come on Prof." Solana called out. The Professor stayed at his spot.

"I'm sorry Solana, but I have an important invention in my back pocket. I could accidentally crush it." The professor explained. I nodded and left to go find another fire-type. From some nearby bushes, a Combusken was resting and eating a Oran Berry at its leisure. I easily captured the Combusken, which burnt up the Log in seconds.

When they continued on their way, they came to a cave entrance.

"Solana, this is Krokka Tunnel. If we go through here, we should be in Fall City." Hastings replied.

Pyro: Srry, but I wanna eat so I'll end it here ^^'


	6. Chapter 6

Pyro: Ok, here we go!

Maniac: Geez, what the hell took you so long?

Pyro: Shut up, anyway, I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting *cough, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, cough*

Maniac: Way to be discrete.

Pyro: Shut up, and I don't own Pokémon, but I do own an Eevee… and a Blaziken, and a Salamance, and a Tyranitar, and a-*Maniac covers her mouth*

Maniac: Don't listen to her; she'll go on forever and ever. She doesn't own Pokémon, but she has those Pokémon on her games.

Spencer: 3 Lunick: 0 *Alright Spenlana fans, you got four more chapters until its official*

And a message from lonewolfgirl-sademo588: I'm a friend of Pyro and a fan of this story and I have one thing to say... REVIEW AND SAY SPENCER ALREADY! GO SPENLANA! Pyro, I bow to yur superiority.

Pyro: Lol, she's cool, right? Go lonewolf-sademo588~!

Chapter 6

Solana and Hastings entered the Krokka Tunnel and began to walk through the cave, walking past stray Pokémon here and there, and a stone Dugtrio Statue. The two walked through a doorway and turned the corner to see a Diglett.

"Oh what a perfect time to teach you Ground Poke Assists," Hastings told Solana, who sighed. "You see Solana…" Hastings was cut off by the Diglett burrowing away from him. Hastings walked to the spot where the Diglett once was.

"Oh well that was rude…" Hastings turned to Solana. "Well, let's be on our way to Fall City."

Hastings began to walk over to Solana, but was interrupted as a two Giant Rocks fell from above and in between the two.

"SOLANA, ARE YOU UNHARMED?" Hastings shouted.

"Yeah, I'm alright, what about you?" Solana responded. Hastings sighed in relief.

"I've managed to avoid injury. Look around you, there should be another route to meet up." Hastings told the inwardly panicking Rookie Ranger.

Solana looked around and noticed a path cut off by a wooden fence. The fence was fragile, but still looked sturdy… This is where crazy Mr. Trickster's advice came in handy.

"_Solana, if you feel in doubt, punch the daylights out of it."_ Hmm, maybe; I'll save that thought for later.

"_If there's an annoyance, get by it by all means, and then kick then later, kick a random thing in the balls." _Maybe later.

"_If any guy goes around doing something that you have to glare at, curse at, or lift a fist at, kick his ass." _Wise words, but it's a wrong situation.

"_You must remember to have your partner wear a condom when that special time comes."_

…..

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Solana yelled out, choosing the first option of punching the door off its hinges.

"Solana… What was that?" Hastings asked hesitantly. Solana shook her knuckles slightly.

"…Nothing…"

"I distinctly heard you yell out a 'DAMN IT ALL TO HELL' and a smashing sound."

"There was a fence here that had to be handled."

"…You do know that a Paras should be able to cut the fence, don't you?"

Solana looked over, and low and behold, there was a Paras looking up at her.

"Oh… Well, err—I'll be over soon!" Solana called out, walking through the area that once had a fence covering it.

Solana jogged over and eventually saw two Poliwag and captured them before they could jump into the water. After being captured the two Poliwag looked at each other, then Solana, then each other again…

Before using a double Water Gun on Solana.

Solana grumbled. Why water types never liked were a mystery to her. Prank just laughed.

'_Ya know, I usually think Water-Types are prissy, but these two are pretty cool.'_

"You're lucky that you're my Partner, or I would've dropped you in a ditch long ago…" Solana muttered

'_You know, I could use any Electric-type move, and you'll get you're dumb blue-hair-job shocked senseless.'_

"I can really feel the love." Solana said in monotone. Prank shrugged.

Solana walked over to where she presumed the Professor to be and she heard yelling.

"Hey get your hands off me!"

"Just give us what we want, Professor, and nobody gets hurt."

"If you dare touch me, I'll—" Hastings left off.

Solana turned the corner to see two guys cornering the Professor. She could hear Mr. Trickster's words come back to her…

"_If any guy goes around doing something that you have to glare at, curse at, or lift a fist at, kick his ass."_

Tch. And everybody said that Mr. Trickster was just a loon that she shouldn't hang around or else she'll lose her sanity, Pshaw.

Besides, it's not like she had any sanity to begin with anyway…

Back to the topic, she was pretty sure that these two were perverts, thieves, or somebody she was pretty sure she had to beat the shit out of.

So that's what she will do.

"Get your hands off of the Professor, you punks!" Solana yelled out, going for a tackle, and knocking both men off their feet. Solana used her Styler to hit a pressure point with a little more force than necessary, which promptly knocked him out. But Solana then noticed something. The second douchebag was making a run for it.

"Get your ass back here!" Solana yelled, running after the man. The man only looked back and sped up. Prof Hastings ran after the two.

"Prank, I want you to jump onto that guy and paralyze him lightly." Solana told the Plusle riding on her shoulder who nodded before making a jump.

And accidentally landed on a passing Rhydon.

Yup, a god-freaking Rhydon.

And Prank just annoyed it with an Electric-type move that wasn't effective in the least, but damned annoying.

The Rhydon looked over and Solana cursed under her breath and took out her Styler.

"Let's Go!" Solana yelled out, circling the Rhydon, which almost instantly broke her Capture Line. Suddenly a Poliwag from before ran into her Styler without warning and the color suddenly changed to a blue color scheme.

'Oh right. Poke Assist.' Solana thought as she created bubbles with Poliwag's help. The Rhydon was caught in a bubble and was effective to a Rock-Type like him.

The number steadily decreased.

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"CAPTURE COMPLETE!" Solana yelled out. She looked over to find the thief, but to her dismay found that the man escaped. Hastings approached her.

"Good capturing skills Sol—"

"DAMMIT!" Solana yelled out, smashing her foot into a nearby tree.

"_If there's an annoyance, get by it by all means, and then later, kick a random thing in the balls."_

Mr. Trickster would be proud; his pupil was using his advice to full extent, even in Fiore.

"Damned douchebag got away, dammit…" Solana grumbled. Hastings realized she was talking about the fact that the guy that stole his important invention.

"I WANTED TO KICK HIS ASS MYSELF AND I LET HIM GET AWAY, DAMN!" Solana yelled out.

Hastings sweat dropped. Yup, she definitely is like Spencer; following the guy to get what was needed and soon beat the punishment into him.

Hastings managed to get Prank to help him to get Solana to the Fall City Ranger Base, only to hear a voice call out.

"Hey Professor Hastings, nice to see you; that must be Spencer's new Ranger that he won't stop talking about, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

Pyro: I'm so sorrrrrry!

Maniac: Pyro is taking SSAT classes for vocab, Pre-Algebra (and soon Algebra), and even a Essay Writing class, so she couldn't update for a while.

Pyro: I'm so ashamed *Cries in corner of Sulk*

Maniac: *Sighs* Alright, who gave Pyro the keys to the Corner of Sulk?

Solana: Pyro said that she was going to use that to give the scores.

Maniac: **I** have the scores, ahem, Spencer: 3 Lunick: 0

Pyro: Lunick has three chapters, but for now, it's Spencer/Solana in the lead.

Maniac: Disclaimer Guy!

Disclaimer Guy: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 7

Solana turned to see a blonde man with glasses. Solana narrowed her eyes before kicking the man in the balls.

"OW! DAMN! Spencer… said to…be careful…when I…meet you…but he didn't warn me about this…" The man choked out before falling over and clutching his manly parts.

"Solana, this is Joel, the Fall City Ranger Leader…" Hastings explained, sweat dropping.

"What did ya...kick me…for?" Joel choked out.

"Mr. Trickster told me to kick something in the balls later, so I did." Solana stated. Joel glared.

"What the hell?" Joel asked. Solana shrugged and walked into the Base with Hastings helping Joel inside.

Solana was immediately shoved aside not two seconds later.

"Joel, oh what happened?" An obnoxious blonde girl asked. Solana was helped up by two blonde boys wearing the Fall City Uniform.

"Don't mind Aria. She's like this all the time." One of the boys muttered to her. Solana was glaring at the Aria girl along with Prank who has been thrown along with Solana.

"Prank, you have permission." Prank nearly cheered before running into the kitchen and dragging out a bowl of pudding and successfully putting the bowl where Aria's foot was above. I bit my lip along with the two blond guys.

Aria didn't notice as she put down her foot. Her back was to me, but I knew she had a look of horror on her face.

"GWAH, WHAT THE HELL?" Aria cried out. Prank burst out laughing. Aria turned her gaze at Prank.

"What was that for you little rat?"

"Sorry, sorry, Prank has a pranking impulse." I told Aria as she lifted her foot out of the pudding. Aria glared at me.

"Keep your damned rat on a leash!" Aria hissed. Prank glared and used a Thundershock.

Prank ran up my shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Aria.

"You shouldn't call Prank a rat, because he knows many different techniques to make your day hell." I told Aria with a shrug. The two guys next to me were snickering behind their hands.

Aria just opened her mouth as three rings of smoke came out.

Joel sighed and picked Aria up and put her on the sofa. Joel turned to us.

"Solana, Lind, and Keith; today, all of you are to patrol Fall City. Tonight, we are going to launch a search for a man—"

"Who I am going to castrate." Solana interrupted.

"And err, is believed to be working for an organization called Go-Rock Squad. This group is relatively new, and the police have captured the member that Solana has um… handled." Joel continued. The three nodded and turned to leave. Not even five minutes after leaving, three different women walked up to the group. A young girl of about 25, a professional looking woman that looked like in her early thirties, and a woman wearing bright blue eye shadow and pink lipstick holding a Skitty.

They said simultaneous problems of how their basement couldn't be lit, they couldn't get into their new apartment, or that all their Skitty ran away.

"Lind, go help her with her basement, Keith, go find the Skitty, I'll help her into her apartment. We'll meet at the ice-cream parlor downtown." Solana announced. Lind narrowed his eyes.

"Why do _**you **_get to help her with her apartment?"

"Do _**you **_know how to pick a lock?" Solana asked pointedly. Lind and Keith both scowled and shook their heads. Solana smirked.

"See boys, I came from Hoenn and I was raised by a man that could be in front of you and still kick your behind." Solana stated proudly before walking away with the girl. Lind followed the women to the laboratory and Keith ran over to find the Skitty. In Ringtown, Larry's Taillow is the first mission, abut in Fall City, this lady's Skitty is their test so he knows exactly where they are.

Solana looked at the girl's apartment door. There was a crate in front of it.

"I think that the movers forgot to take it with them." The girl said sadly, "I think that a Makuhita might be able to move it."

Solana only pulled on a black glove with a red Cubone skull on it. She moved forward to the crate and smashed her fist down on it and watched the crate smash into a thousand pieces. Solana kicked the wood fragments on the nearby scrap newspaper.

The girl blinked.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" The girl asked. Solana smiled and nodded while pocketing her glove. The girl and Solana walked into the apartment.

They found Bug Pokémon.

A whole Arceus load of Bug Pokémon.

The girl let out a scream and Solana reached for her Styler.

"CAPTURE ON!" Solana released her Capture Disc as it swirled around five different Pokémon at a time.

"Prank!" Solana told her Partner when a Venonat attacked the Capture Disc.

Prank shocked all of the Pokémon and had them ripe for the capture. Solana expanded her line to all of the Pokémon and caught them within ten seconds.

The girl looked up to see all of the Pokémon leaving by crawling out the window and Solana pocketing her Styler.

"Th-thank you… I just can't stand Pokémon… Oh, your tea!"

The girl brought out two cups and a plate of cookies.

After talking for a bit, Solana found out that the girl was Aphro, short of Aphrodite. She came to Fall City so she could work at the docks. She came from Hoenn, like her, but she came from Verdenturf. She also came to find work because her cousin, Wally, left to follow his dreams, which inspired her.

Solana looked over at her Styler and realized that she's been here for the last fifteen minutes. She stood up with promises to visit once she had the chance.

Solana ran and silently thanked that Mr. Trickster had her run endless mazes until she managed to get through them in less than half a minute. Not like she would actually thank him for that torture though.

Solana made to the ice cream parlor in 45 seconds and immediately plopped down next to the two blondes and picking up the extra bowl of ice-cream they got for her.

"I swear I never want to see another Skitty again." Keith moaned. Solana rolled her eyes and stole Lind's cherry before putting the entire thing in her mouth. After two seconds, she pulled out a single cherry stem with a knot in the middle. Keith smirked.

"Hey Solana, you know, Joel was able to tell us a couple of warnings because Spencer wouldn't stop running his mouth about you. Joel eventually had to disconnect the call." Keith chuckled. Solana rolled her eyes again.

"Oh please, you guys are—"

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" Rang out of Solana's pocket; upon flipping it open, she saw Spencer's face looking back at her.

"Hey Solana, just wondering if you made it to Fall City safe; Joel said you did, but I just wanted to make sure that you weren't terrorizing the other Rangers with baseball bats." Spencer told Solana with a smirk. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the two blondes exchange smirks. Solana kicked them under the table and they yelped.

"Solana, did you hurt someone?" Spencer asked knowingly. Solana rolled her eyes.

"No, just playing footsies with these two blondes I just met." Solana replied in monotone. Spencer got red-faced and glared.

"Tell them that you're still on the clock as a ranger and get the hell out of there." Spencer told Solana. The three rangers looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I was just fucking with you Spence, no need to get so protective." Solana told her Leader with a smirk. Spencer's cheeks flushed.

"Oh well then, who are the two guys?"

"Lind and Keith; we're taking a break from patrol." Solana explained.

Spencer nodded.

"Look I gotta go, Murph says that he'll save you a copy of the limited edition Houndour Eevee Manga coming out, Abby says that you and her are going all out sleepover with the other girls once you get back, and Lunick says that Ringtown is quiet without you here to drive everybody mad." Spencer recited.

Solana smirked.

"And what do you say?" Solana asked. Spencer blinked.

"I say not to kill Aria, stay safe, and haul ass because you need to get back here and help me with these damned reports." Spencer told her.

"Anything else...?"

"Uh, gottagobye!"

Beep, beep, beep.

"He hung up." Keith said. Solana rolled her eyes.

"No duh, let's go back to the base."


	8. Chapter 8

Pyro: I AM SO FREKING SORRY!

Maniac: You were a little too busy with your Pokémon Trainer story to type. You should type quicker.

Pyro: Alright, what crawled up your ass and died?

Maniac: *blushes* It's just that well… Your friend Terra…

Pyro: *sighs* Terra! Stop sexually harassing Maniac, he may be part of me, but he's a guy and you're going to kill him with the amount of lost fluids from his wet dreams!

Terra: *pokes head in* Not my fault that he's so used to you and your baggy clothes that he nearly fainted when he saw me in actual girls clothes.

Pyro: You know, just because you wear two inch skirts and a tight tube top doesn't mean that you should give him lap dances just for the sake of making him uncomfortable. He still needs to give the scores.

Maniac: Spencer is still winning, and Lunick still doesn't have a single vote.

Pyro: Alright, slut, call the Disclaimer Guy.

Terra: Disclaimer Guy!

Disclaimer Guy: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon.

*Note: Songs used are Levitate by Hollywood Undead and I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace*

Chapter 8

"Yo, what up Fall City Bumpkins," Solana called out in greeting upon walking in. Joel made no move to shut her up; he already got a kick to the balls once and did not like the thought of being kicked there again. "Where are the Twin Bananas?"

Joel choked on his own spit.

"The Twi-Twin Bananas?" Joel spat out. Solana smirked.

"Lind and Keith; you know, blonde hair, co-vice-president's of the 'Hate Aria' club, yeah those bitches. I hear that there's supposedly a Grimer outbreak and there are rumors going around the alleys downtown that someone's planning to bring down the Joy Clock Tower." Solana responded. Joel blinked.

"How'd you find that out?" Solana shrugged.

"I was running on the buildings downtown to train, but then I heard these gangsters in an alley saying that this 'nerd with a bowler cut' was going to bring it down. I tried to get info out of them, but they only knew that the nerd was going to try to bring down the Joy Clock Tower. No specifics. When I was handing them to the cops, this worker came running into the station screaming about an outbreak and the police don't deal with Pokémon matters, so now, he's just checking the Grimer out and I told him that someone would be sent there."

…

…

…

Joel fell back onto the couch. Now he understood what the Professor meant when Solana was too much like Spencer. Spencer did the same thing when they were Area Rangers together with Cameron and Elita; always accepting jobs for the entire base to do.

"Alright, you and Aria go to the Joy Clock Tower and I'll send Lind and Keith to the Grimer Outbreak, whoever first goes on the Go-Rock Squad."

Solana's bangs were shadowing her face and she twitching violently.

"I'm going with _**who**_?" Solana asked, completely infuriated. Joel gulped.

"Aria; Lind and Keith work best together, meanwhile Aria doesn't get on well with anybody."

"Yeah that's a shocker." Solana muttered under her breath. Keith and Lind walked in sharing an iPod with the use of a headphone splitter, with Aria following while running her mouth, obviously unaware that she was being ignored.

"And I was completely sure that the nails were painted right, but when I put my flip-flops on-" Aria rambled on. I looked at the Twin Bananas desperately and feeling my pity, they handed me a set of headphones and plugged it into their splitter.

'_Can't stop, I need some help; fuck you, I'm by myself!'_

'_Is it a truth or lie? It's what you can't deny!'_

'_Cause it's the way you think, mixed with the pills and drink!'_

Freaking hell; these guys had awesome taste in music.

"I freaking love you guys." I told the Twin Bananas. Keith gave a smirk.

"Don't go letting Spencer hear that." Keith teased. Lind chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"He's just my Leader and a friend, nothing more, nothing less." Lind looked skeptical at this.

"He looked pretty jealous at that voicemail at the ice-cream parlor." Lind mentioned. Keith nodded.

"Yeah, besides the fact that he's five years my senior, sure I'll go crushing on the guy. It'll technically be an illegal relationship anyway." Solana dismissed. Lind rolled his eyes.

"And you don't exactly seem like the kind of girl to follow the rules."

"Yeah, you're more like the kind of girl that flips the bird and kicks the rules in balls instead of following them." Keith added.

"Touché guys," Solana mumbled. "I can be a proper and elegant lady if I chose to."

Silence.

"Seriously?" Keith asked. Solana shrugged.

"It's easier to pretending to be an assassin if you hide the knife in layers of frill." Solana said. The three of them burst out laughing.

Aria finally noticed that no one was listening to her conversation.

"Hey, are you guys listening to me?" Aria shrieked. Solana rolled her eyes.

"Can I borrow the iPod; I'm on a mission with Aria." Solana explained. The two winced and Keith put the iPod in her hand.

"You'll need it more than us." Lind told Solana.

Fifteen minutes later – Joy Clock Tower

'_Ok, this song is pretty straightforward, to the point, really blunt; it's called I Hate Everything About You.'_

'_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take.'_

'_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet.'_

'_Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make.'_

'_All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet.'_

'_Only when I stop to think about it… I hate everything about you!'_

Good Groudon, I'm getting hooked onto this song. A part of me wishes that the nerd would hurry up and get here, because it's getting kind of boring now. I looked around and saw a Machoke.

I blinked. Sure Machoke were in the nearby area, but they were from the Dusk Factory. The only way to come out of its area would be if…

It was forcibly removed.

"Shit! Prank, paralyze that Machoke!" I yelled, pulling my arm back. Prank crawled on to my hand and prepared for its launching.

'_Fire me, Blue!' _Prank yelled. I flung my arm and Prank catapulted onto the Machoke and paralyzed it, leaving it ripe for the capture. I quickly drew circles around the Machoke using my Styler, which soon had 'Capture Complete' flashing on the screen.

The Machoke blinked and left for its home at the Dusk Factory. Aria gave me a glare.

"What was that about?" Arai asked annoyingly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're a native to Fiore aren't you?" Aria looked smug.

"Well of course."

"Then didn't you notice that the only way for a Machoke to be taken out of the Dusk Factory would be if it was _**forcibly removed**_?" I asked Aria, who looked shocked.

"Wha-"

"Also, didn't you think it was albeit a bit _**too **_ coincidental for a Machoke that was taken from its home to come to the Joy Clock Tower, which is where somebody was planning to destroy it?" I asked. My eyes widened at a familiar face in the forming crowd. I glared at the man.

"Prank, let's go capture that Go-Rock Grunt." I whispered to Prank. I turned to walk away, but in the middle of the steps, I turned and jammed my head into the Grunt's gut. He gave a groan and fell down the steps.

"You didn't think that I would forget the guy that stole Prof's invention did you?" I asked while pulling on my Cubone glove. The Grunt went wide-eyed and turned to make a run. I sped up after the Grunt and cursed as he ran down a man hole. Without a second thought, I jumped down and ran in the direction I thought he took.

I saw something I didn't think I was supposed to.

Lind opened his eyes and saw me. He went wide-eyed and broke his kiss with Keith. Keith blinked and turned to see was Lind was looking at. Keith turned pale at the sight of me.

I blinked. The two did act like good friends, but I didn't think that their relationship was like _that_.

Pyro: I'm sorry for you guys who don't like gays (well really I'm not) but anyway, this is only a minor of the story. I was writing how Solana was hanging out with Lind and Keith in the last chapter and I was thinking: '_Could they be a gay couple together?' _So for you people who don't mind gays thank you, and for those that don't THEY WILL BE MINOR AND ONLY MENTIONED IN ONLY A FRACTION OF THE TOTAL CHAPTERS.

Maniac: Plus Pyro was wondering how to put a twist. She picked this. We remind you that we aren't responsible if you broke your own computer from the shock due to the fact that she really isn't one for shocky endings.

Pyro: How is it that Microsoft says that 'shocky' is not a word? Oh, what a world we live in where bombs split atoms and we pick tomatoes green and buy them red.


	9. Chapter 9

Pyro: I'M SORRY!

Maniac: I feel like that's how you're starting every story…

Pyro: F*ck you.

Terra: Pyro, girls shouldn't use those words

Pyro: And seventh graders shouldn't go losing their virginities and becoming pregnant, but look at the world now.

Maniac: *sigh* let's just go on with the story…

Terra: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon.

Pyro: I can feel the love. And Lunick is still losing.

Chapter 9

"So-Solana, we were um—" Lind stuttered, shying away from Keith with a red face. Keith looked like he was in a similar position.

"Kissing? Yeah, I think I know the word." Solana said nonchalantly. The Twin Bananas blinked and turned to each other before looking back to Solana.

"You mean that you don't care that we're uh, you know, gay?" Keith asked. Solana shrugged.

"A little surprised at the least, but frankly, I don't care. I'm not that much of a bitch to not be friends with you two just because of that." Solana said. "And besides, you guys should come out of the closet at your own pace."

The two blondes stared at Solana. And tackled her in a double hug.

"FUCK! GUYS GET OFF!" Solana yelled out, smacking their heads together and standing up.

"Sorry, it's just that well…" Keith started.

"We became Rangers because our parents didn't want us around because of our sexuality." Lind finished sadly.

"Does anybody else know?" Solana asked. The two nodded.

"Joel caught us in the kitchen one time, Professor Hastings found us last White Day, Jasmine the Fall City Operator walked in on us when everybody was supposed to be out of the base, and some citizens here and there." Keith said. Solana didn't even want to know what they were caught 'doing'.

"No Aria?" Solana asked, causing the two to shiver.

"If she found out, we wouldn't hear the end of it. One time, the three of us were on a mission and this gay couple got completely trashed by her and it was all 'Stop dirtying the world with your disgusting love' and shit. They had to end their date early because other citizens joined in and threw insults at them." Lind growled out.

Solana took out a marker and drew a quick sketch of a face with curly hair intended to look like Aria and put the marker back in her pocket before smashing her fist in the wall. The two Fall City rangers blinked.

"I hate homophobes." Solana explained and the wall cracked and fell to reveal…

The Grunt that she was chasing; I have no idea how the hell he got there and I'm the freaking authoress, but he was there.

"Shit!" The Grunt cursed.

…

"Solana, is that…?"

"Yes. The guy who I am going to castrate." Solana muttered with a glare.

'_GRIMER!'_

'_GRIMER!'_

'_**MUK!**__'_

The three rangers looked over to see two Grimer and an enormous Muk. And by enormous, I mean freaking _**huge**_. The freaking Tentacruel from that lame anime with that kid, Ketchup or something like that, had absolutely nothing on this damned thing. Solana only turned away when she heard quick footsteps like something running and turned to see the Grunt running like hell.

"**!#$#^%&^&*#~+_*&!**"Solana growled out. When she turned, she saw Lind and Keith doubling over on the floor and clenching their noses.

"Double #$#^%&^&*#~+_*&…" Solana muttered. This was the one time that she was glad that when Mr. Trickster's Kecleon Cloak spontaneously combusted (and I mean it fucking exploded) she lost most of her sense of smell. Yes, she could still smell the shitty scent, but only lightly.

The Muk could completely pollute the water supply. The bowl head could use Professor's machine like the idiot he was.

Fuck. Stay and capture Muk, or chase the shithead.

"Prank, go paralyze that dipshit, I'm going to capture this guy." Solana told her Partner who got wide-eyed.

'_You sure?' _

"Did you ever see me think this hard on the spot?" Solana shot back. It usually took her a second and a half to counterattack when things were on the spot and things were never this bad.

Prank nodded and Solana captured a nearby Croconaw for Prank to ride on.

"Hurry!" Solana yelled out as she ran towards the Muk.

x-x-0-x-x

"Crap…" Solana muttered as the Grimer broke her Capture Line. Again.

They just _**had **_to leave a trail of poisonous goo where ever they went, didn't they?

One more go. She could do it. Just go fast enough to make their heads spin.

With a couple of speedy loops, the last Grimer was caught.

Both of the Grimer got captured. Only the huge as hell Muk left.

Solana grit her teeth. The Grimer dealt their damage but with only one Pokémon left, it should be easier to capture.

"_Hey Blue, you need some help?"_ A voice called out. Solana looked back to see Murph carrying a paralyzed Grunt with Prank running forward.

"Just get your tail over here and paralyze this Muk!" Solana yelled out. Prank ran forward and used a stronger electric attack than normal.

"Looks like Prank's ready for the next gauge to be removed." Murph said, before grabbing Solana's Styler with a screwdriver in hand, popping off a piece of metal covering a part of the Styler and giving it back to Solana.

"Hurry up and capture that Muk!" Murph yelled out, shoving Solana towards the Muk. Solana stumbled and released her Capture Disc before noticing something with her Capture Screen. The Partner Gauge was bigger than before. Solana ignored this and circled the Muk until the newly lengthened gauge was complete.

"Prank, use another shock!" Solana yelled out as the Muk got ready for another attack. Instead of the electricity that paralyzed for three seconds, this electric shock paralyzed the Muk longer than before which made him easier to capture.

Solana fell to the floor when she finally captured the goliath beast of slime.

"Are you kidding me…? I won thanks to the little prankster…?" Solana murmured. Prank heard this and immediately adopted a nice guy pose and somehow got a red and white sun in the background.

'_See Blue? You __**need **__me!' _Prank said in a smug tone of voice. Solana glared at her Partner Pokémon.

"Don't get cocky." Solana turned to Murph. "And aren't you supposed to be in Ring Town?"

"Oh you see, Leader wanted to come confess his undying love for you but he sent me because he can't leave the Base—"

'_**SMASH!'**_

"Ow, ow, ow…" Murph muttered, rubbing the fresh bump on his head.

"So why are you here?" Solana asked, blowing on her knuckles. She didn't have enough time to get her glove on.

"Alright, alright, the Go-Rock hunt was getting serious and Wintown is too far away and Summerland is too, uh, unused to these types of missions. Lunick has to stay at Ringtown because he's a higher rank and is better fit to take care of everything by himself…" Murph muttered.

"Pfft, they expect that Moonstone to take care of all the jobs of Ringtown?" Solana scoffed.

At Ringtown:

"Dammit get back here, Taillow!" Lunick yelled running after the fleeing Pokémon. Larry was currently criticizing him.

"I should've gotten the Leader to capture my beautiful Taillow~~"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

'Lunick, we need you to go and help out at the new Capture Arena afterwards; turns out that the Tauros are running mad, so we need you to take care of it.' Abby's voice rang from Lunick's Styler.

"_**DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!"**_

Back to the Fall City Waterworks:

Solana sighed.

"See? That Moonstone is completely failing." Murph shrugged.

"Well that's tough on him, but anyway, we gotta bring this one," Murph jabbed a thumb over to the paralyzed Grunt on his back, "Back for questioning."

"Alright, but before that…" Solana walked towards where the two Fall City Rangers got knocked out by the noxious smell and carefully arranged their bodies.

Murph sweat dropped.

"I'm not even going to ask why." Murph said.

"Future blackmail." Solana only said.

"Leave it to you to get dirt on everybody." Murph said.

"Well I was raised by a man who didn't even trust the cracks in the walls. He taught me everything I know though." Solana said before slapping the Twin Bananas to wake them up.

"Gah that was a terrible smell…" Lind said.

"How did you even stay conscious enough to catch it?" Keith asked.

"An incident with a Kecleon Cloak and a pack of flour that I do not want to get into at the moment." Solana said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Pyro: Alright, you guys can all thank your luck souls that my good old buddy, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, forced me to get off my lazy behind and update.

Maniac: *reads off cards* And just a shout out to all you writers on that don't have voices in your heads. You are lucky little b*tches.

Terra: What Pyro? Don't you love us?

Pyro: No. Because nobody wants to give me Pokémon because of you guys.

Maniac: We might as well get on to the story before a massive catfight ensues.

Pyro: WAIT! I have an announcement.

**SPENCER WINS!**

Emerald: Squeeeeeeeeee!

Maniac: Hey! Who the hell is this!

Pyro: *kicks Maniac* WE'VE BEEN PMING WITH HER FOR HOW LONG NOW AND YOU STILL DON'T KNOW?

Maniac: I just don't know why she's here…

Emerald: Hey, I'm lonewolfgirl-sademo588, nice to meet you. If any of you flame, both me AND Pyro are going to beat your ass.

Pyro: See why we're friends?

Terra: Wait, so the fic's officially a Spenlana?

Pyro: No duh, ditz.

*Sorry about the mess that started in at the end… I have no idea what the$#% happened there…*

Chapter 10

Upon entering the Ranger Base, the four were met with an amusing sight.

Spencer was on the communication screen, having an all-out argument with Joel and Prof Hastings mixing from being the peacemaker and joining in to add his own comment with the Operator trying to break them apart and shut off the communicator but Spencer would just come back on the screen and argue with Joel some more while criticizing his 'out-of-date' technology.

Spencer stopped arguing enough to look over to the door and notice that his two Rangers were currently entering.

"Solana! Murph! You guys finally showed." Spencer cried in joy before turning to Joel angrily. "Now _**level her up already, Four-Eyes.**_"

"Shut up, Moss Eyes; I _**still **_don't understand how you forgot to level her up _**three**_ flipping levels." Joel pointed out.

"Well, excuse me, but I had to deal with taking care of the godforsaken Tauros that _**never **_stay under control long enough to breath because of that new Capture Arena. So just level her up." Spencer grumbled. Joel sighed but took out a screwdriver anyhow.

"Anyway, because your oh so loving Leader forgot to level you up, I officially promote you to Level 4." Joel droned on. Solana handed him her Styler and he popped off another metal cover.

"Anyway, Solana, we need you to go to Summerland because of the Go-Rock Squad—"

"Hell no!" Spencer cried out. "I have gone too many nights trying to remember how many times that Larry's stupid Taillow ran off, or how much damage those Tauros do, or how long the resident Mudkip will stay before diving underwater with my awful memory, so you better get your butt back here soon!"

Prank laughed.

'_Hey Solana, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Spencer is being protective of ya.' _Prank cackled.

Solana gaped at Prank.

"You called me Solana."

'_Well that's your name isn't it?'_

"Well, you call me Blue, I call you Prank; wasn't that the deal we made?" Solana asked. Prank went wide-eyed at his own mistake.

'_Oh right, well whatever Blue.'_

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Solana mumbled.

"Could this be because the second gauge was removed? Does the friendship between partners grow after more gauges are removed…?" Hastings mumbled to himself.

"Anyway, Joel, if _**you're **_so smart, then how the hell is she supposed to get there? Swim?" Spencer jeered. Joel glared at Spencer.

"There's a man with a Lapras at the docks, with persuasion, he _**should **_let her ride his Lapras." Joel persisted.

"Hmm, yeah, and when he doesn't I'll send over Fearow for 'Lana to ride." Spencer said before logging off.

Joel turned to Solana with wide-eyes.

"'Lana?" Joel asked. Solana shrugged before dumping Keith and Lind (who she was supporting) on the couch and turned to leave.

"The only other time that I've ever seen Spencer give out a nice nickname like that was with his last girlfriend in Ranger School…" Joel trailed off once Solana left.

At the Docks:

"Sorry, but my Lapras is still recovering from a critical state of PokeRus, so you can't ride him to Summerland, maybe next time." A man with sunglasses told Solana who nodded before running back to the Ranger Base.

The Lapras Man turned to a woman who turned from the corner and handed him a rolled up wad of Poke before leaving the man to count his money.

0-0-0-x-0-0-0

"I'm sorry, what was that, Joel?" Spencer asked triumphantly with a victorious smirk. Joel continued to grit his teeth and Solana and Prank were laughing at the sidelines.

"Will you please let Solana borrow Fearow to ride to Summerland…?" Joel asked with a tick at his forehead.

"Now, I might… If you take all my paperwork from the Union." Spencer said.

"…Fine…" Joel growled.

"Alright, I'll be over soon to pick up 'Lana." Spencer said, cutting off the chat.

"Don't worry Joel… You'll get back at him at the next Poker game…" Joel muttered to himself. Solana overheard this and smiled.

"Poker? Can I join?" Solana asked with a grin. Joel looked over.

"Sorry Solana, but you have to be a certain age to—"

Five minutes later:

"Ow, ow, ow! Solana alright, you can play!" Joel yelped as Solana released her choke hold on him. Joel rubbed his neck while wincing.

"Damn, that's going to be sore in the morning…" Joel mumbled.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Spencer cried out with tears springing into his eyes from his place at the doorway.

"Shut up, Moss Eyes." Joel glared. "Besides, I already know how you had to deal with her when you didn't tell her that Larry's Pokémon was a Taillow."

Spencer looked over at Solana.

"You told?" Spencer whined. Solana nodded.

"Let's just get on Fearow and get to Summerland then." Spencer rushed while running out. Solana jumped up and ran out after Spencer. She saw Fearow and gave a wave. Spencer grabbed Solana by the waist and Fearow flew up into the sky without warning.

"Gah! Hey Spence, hold on, hold on!" Solana yelped out, trying to get a better grip so she would not fall.

'_Dammit Blue, tell your boyfriend not to take off when we didn't even get on!' _Prank yelled out, trying to climb onto Fearow by running up Solana's leg, but could only get up to her shoulder until he lost his balance and had to grip on her neck to support himself.

"He's not my boyfriend, you little pranking pain in the—"

'_Spencer, if they become too much of a load, can I throw them off?' _Fearow asked, as of which Spencer growled.

"Hell no!" Spencer said to Fearow. Solana was still trying to grab onto Fearow in some way or form, trying not to fall. Prank's head sprang up.

'_Blue… Whatever you do, do __**not **__look down…' _Prank said, going more pale than usual. Solana gulped.

"Why?" Solana asked.

'_You want an explanation, look down and find out yourself…' _Prank said hesitantly. Solana slowly moved her head down to see the wide ocean 150 feet below.

…

"GAH! SHIT! _SHIT! __**SHIT!**_" Solana shrieked out, latching onto the closest thing out of pure instinct. Spencer went wide-eyed when he saw his new, tough-as-nails, Ranger yelp out and latch onto him in fear.

"BLOODY HELL, LAND ALREADY! I'M ONLY THIRTEEN; I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET, DAMMIT!" Solana cried, hugging Spencer tighter, making him blush.

_**THUK!**_

"Ow, what the hell was that for, Fearow?" Solana yelled out, rubbing her head where Fearow leaned over and pecked her.

Spencer reminded himself to get Fearow a basket of Nanab Berries for that peck. He was sure that he had enough blood to go to his face that would've made him pass out.

'_It's just the ocean, no need to be scared of it; not to mention that we can just get the author to switch the time frame and get us to Summerland now.'_

"Eh? Seriously, you can do that? And I thought that all you were good for was reading manga, writing fan fiction, and watching anime…" Solana muttered.

"LAY OFF! DON'T UNDERMINE ME AND MY AUTHORESS POWERS!" I yelled out to Solana.

"Eh, well can you switch the time frame so I don't die?" Solana asked. I grumbled and used the powers of authoressness to switch the time frame.

A second later:

"Damn, those authoress powers are good!" Solana muttered while stretching her arms. Spencer sighed. He really did not want to know how the hell that just happened.

"Anyway, let's head over to the Summerland Ranger Base." Spencer said.

Solana stared.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to Ringtown?" Solana asked her Leader.

"Eh, well you see…"

"_**ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU **__**CAN'T **__**GET BACK?**_" Solana yelled out after listening to him.

"Well, Fearow _did _carry me to Fall City, then us to Summerland, and I guess that she's just too tired to carry me back…"

"You know, if it was too much trouble, you didn't _**have **_to fly me over to Summerland…" Solana grumbled.

"Nah, it's alright, besides, I wanted to dump my paperwork on somebody anyway. The fact that it's Joel doing the work just makes it even sweeter." Spencer said carelessly with a shrug.

"So how long will you be here?" Solana asked.

"Dunno. Might take a couple hours, might take a couple days, it's all up to how fast Fearow's old bones don't want to creak anymore."

_**THUK!**_

'_I HEARD THAT!' _Fearow cried out, still panting from overexerting herself.

"Come on, you know it's true… You're older than my dad, for Arceus sake…" Spencer muttered tending to his fresh bump.

Solana blinked.

"Fearow's _that _old? Weird, she hardly looks as old as Trickster's Mr. Mime…" Solana muttered.

'_Why thank you.'_

"Fearow's been in my family for generations, and not to mention that although she doesn't look too old, she's still old and tires out easily. Maybe she should retire and go back to the family soon…"

_**THUK!**_

'_Like hell am I going to retire now so you can go along with some little snot Spearow as your partner!' _Fearow cried out.

"Hey, hey, I'm just saying that you can retire and go for a quiet time with the family back in Sinnoh…" Spencer muttered, rubbing his second bump.

"Yo, Spencer, s'that you?" A voice called out… from the ocean?

A man with a Pelipper by his side walked up to the two with a lazy look.

"Good thing you're here, you know that group that we're talking about was seen in the Jungle somewhere. And they also stole my Ranger's Partner Pokémon too." The man said.

"Oh $%&*ing $%#*, who the %#& is this?" Solana asked. Spencer vaguely wondered how she learned those words.

"Solana, this is Cameron, the Summerland Pokémon Ranger Base Leader."

Pyro & Emerald: **BYE AND REVIEW DAMMIT!**

Maniac: I wonder how much more violent and troublesome things are going to be with another voice…

Pyro: Hey, we got Terra and we survived… Sorta. Our sanity kinda commit suicide on the first day, but still…

Terra: I have a feeling that this will get worse. Much worse.


End file.
